Die Glücksbärchis
Die Glücksbärchis (engl.: , in Deutschland anfangs als „''Hab-Dich-lieb Bärchis''“ vermarktet Markeneintragung beim Deutschen Patentamt ) sind Zeichentrickfiguren aus den 1980er-Jahren und wurden in Deutschland vor allem durch ihre Fernsehserie und ihre Filme bekannt. Die Entstehung 1981 wurden von der Glückwunschkartenfirma American Greetings mit Sitz in Cleveland neue Grußkartenfiguren, die Glücksbärchis, entworfen. Die originalen Zeichnungen stammen von Elena Kucharik. Diese kleinen, knuddeligen Bärchen fanden so viel Anklang bei den Kunden, dass 1983 eine ganze Palette von Merchandising-Produkten auf den Markt kam, wie Plüschbären, Sammelfiguren, Bücher, Stickeralben und auch Bettwäsche. Inzwischen existiert auch das PC-Spiel „ “. Die Charaktere Die Bärchis Die Glücksbärchis leben zusammen mit dem Wolkenwächter (Cloud Keeper) und kleinen, fliegenden Sternen und Herzen im Wolkenland (Kingdom of Caring), das aus dem Herzbärchiland (Care a lot), dem Wald der Gefühle (Forest of Feelings) und dem Paradiesischen Tal (Paradise Valley) besteht. Dort oben wachen sie über die Menschen, vor allem über die Kinder. Wenn Schwierigkeiten auftreten, versammeln sich alle Glücksbärchis im Herzsaal (Hall of Hearts) und lesen anhand ihres Glücksbarometers die Gefühle der Menschen ab. Immer wenn jemand ein Problem hat, erscheinen die Bärchis mit ihrem Wolkenmobil oder durch den Regenbogenstrahl und helfen weiter. Zur Not setzen sie ihre Glücksstrahlen ein, Strahlen aus Liebe und Glück, und verbannen so negative Gefühle. Jedes Glücksbärchi hat seine eigene Farbe und sein eigenes Symbol auf dem Bauch, allerdings wurde das Aussehen mancher Bärchis seit den 1980er-Jahren verändert. Anfangs existierten nur zehn Glücksbärchis, doch die Familie der Bärchis wurde im Laufe der Zeit immer weiter ausgedehnt. Die ersten Bärchis ; Schmusebärchi (Tenderheart Bear): ist der Chef der Glücksbärchis und trifft die meisten Entscheidungen. Seine Aufgabe ist es, anderen beizubringen ihre wahren Gefühle zu zeigen und zu lieben. Seine besondere Fähigkeit ist es anderen Bärchis und Cousins ihre Zeichen zu geben. Schmusebärchi hat rotbraunes Fell und ein rotes Herz auf seinem Bauch. ; Freundschaftsbärchi (Friend Bear): ist der beste Freund, den man haben kann, denn ihm geht Freundschaft über alles. Allerdings redet er manchmal etwas zu viel. Freundschaftsbärchi hat dunkelgelbes bis pfirsichfarbenes Fell und zwei übereinander gekreuzte, lächelnde Blumen auf seinem Bauch. ; Schlummerbärchi (Bedtime Bear): hat eine große Leidenschaft: das Schlafen. Meist zu unpassenden Zeiten schläft er einfach ein. Aber er sorgt auch dafür, dass die Menschen schöne Träume haben. Schlummerbärchi hat blaues Fell und einen schläfrigen, blauen Halbmond auf seinem Bauch. ; Geburtstagsbärchi (Birthday Bear): liebt es Geburtstage zu feiern. Er bereitet auch gerne Überraschungspartys vor. Geburtstagsbärchi hat orangegelbes Fell und einen kleinen Geburtstagskuchen mit einer Kerze auf seinem Bauch. ; Hurrabärchi (Cheer Bear): ist meist glücklich. Sie ist darum bemüht, dass alle anderen genauso viel Glück empfinden wie sie selbst. Vor allem versucht sie, Brummbärchi aufzuheitern. Hurrabärchi hat rosa Fell und einen Regenbogen auf ihrem Bauch. ; Brummbärchi (Grumpy Bear): ist ziemlich griesgrämig und mürrisch. Für ihn ist es in Ordnung, mal schlecht drauf zu sein, wenn man später trotzdem wieder lachen kann, auch wenn er meist nur kurz verstohlen lächelt. Brummbärchi hat blaues Fell und eine Regenwolke mit Herzen als Regentropfen auf seinem Bauch. ; Sonnenscheinbärchi (Funshine Bear): ist immer gut drauf und zu Scherzen und Streichen aufgelegt. Ab und zu geht er dabei aber etwas zu weit, trotzdem mögen die anderen Bärchis ihn sehr. Sonnenscheinbärchi hat ein gelbes Fell und eine lachende Sonne auf seinem Bauch. ; Glücksbärchi (Good Luck Bear): gelingt eigentlich alles, weil er so viel Glück hat. Aber er versucht auch, ein Glücksbringer für andere zu sein und ihnen von seinem Glück etwas abzugeben. Glücksbärchi hat grünes Fell und ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt auf seinem Bauch. ; Lieb-mich-Bärchi (Love-a-lot Bear): vertraut auf die Liebe und ist immer bereit, anderen Liebe zu geben. Sie kann sogar problemlos Paare zusammenbringen. Anscheinend ist sie auch in Schmusebärchi verliebt. Lieb-mich-Bärchi hat dunkelrosa Fell und zwei miteinander verbundene Herzen auf ihrem Bauch. ; Wunschbärchi (Wish Bear): erfüllt gern anderen ihre Wünsche. Sie weiß auch genau, dass Wünsche wahr werden, wenn man nur fest genug daran glaubt. Außerdem hält sie immer mit ihrem Fernrohr nach Sternschnuppen Ausschau. Wunschbärchi hat mintgrünes Fell und eine lachende Sternschnuppe auf ihrem Bauch. Die nachfolgenden Bärchis ; Geheimnisbärchi (Secret Bear): kann sehr gut Geheimnisse für sich behalten. Sogar so gut, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht richtig spricht. Meist teilt sie sich nur pantomimisch mit oder flüstert ihrem Gegenüber etwas ins Ohr. Geheimnisbärchi hat heute ein oranges Fell, das früher gelb und auch pink war, und ein herzförmiges Vorhängeschloss auf ihrem Bauch. ; Siegerbärchi (Champ Bear): ist eine echte Sportskanone. In wirklich jedem Wettkampf geht er als Gewinner hervor und kann daher andere trainieren und sie unterstützen selbst zu gewinnen. Siegerbärchi hat ein blaues Fell und einen goldenen Pokal auf seinem Bauch. ; Teile-gern-Bärchi (Share Bear): möchte alles mit anderen teilen, denn Teilen ist für sie einfach das Größte. Außerdem bringt sie den Menschen bei, wie man teilt. Teile-gern-Bärchi hat ein lila Fell und heute zwei Lutscher auf ihrem Bauch. Früher war es noch ein Milchshake mit zwei Strohhalmen. ; Oma Bärchi Omimi (Grams Bear): ist die Großmutter der ganzen Bärchifamilie und kümmert sich liebevoll vor allem um den Nachwuchs. Am aller Besten kann sie spannende Geschichten erzählen oder knifflige Probleme lösen. Oma Bärchi hat ein blaugraues Fell und eine Rose auf ihrem Bauch. ; Baby Liebkos (Baby Hugs Bear): hat öfters mal Streit mit ihrem Bruder Gernegroß. Trotzdem ist für sie klar, dass sie später mal wie die anderen Glücksbärchis den Menschen helfen wird. Baby Liebkos hat ein hellrosa Fell und ein geöffnetes Herz, in dem ein Stern steckt, auf ihrem Bauch. ; Baby Gernegroß (Baby Tugs Bear): ist ausgesprochen neugierig und möchte am liebsten schnell lernen, wie er ein echtes Glücksbärchi sein kann. Bei seinen Abenteuern passt er aber immer gut auf seine Schwester Liebkos auf. Außerdem sieht er zu Schmusebärchi auf. Baby Gernegroß hat ein hellblaues Fell und einen Stern in einer Windel auf seinem Bauch. ; Treue Bärchi (True Heart Bear): ist sozusagen die Mutter aller Glücksbärchis und hat sich um die anderen Bärchis gekümmert, als diese noch Babys waren. Sie ist sehr liebevoll und freundlich. Treue-Bärchi hat eine bunte Haarsträhne und ein weißes Fell und einen bunten Stern mit einem Herz im Innern auf ihrem Bauch. Im Film heißt es allerdings Mut Bärchi und ist das erste Bärchi, das vom großen Mond ein Zeichen bekommt. ; Lachbärchi (Laugh-a-lot Bear): ist ein wenig tollpatschig und überdreht. Sie bringt andere durch ihre Missgeschicke zum Lachen und kann auch gut über sich selbst lachen. Lachbärchi hat ein orangefarbenes Fell und einen lachenden Stern auf ihrem Bauch. ; Überraschungsbärchi (Surprise Bear): liebt natürlich Überraschungen. Sie hilft anderen etwas Neues und Unbekanntes auszuprobieren und sich vom Ergebnis überraschen zu lassen. Überraschungsbärchi hat ein magentafarbenes Fell und eine Box mit einem Stern drin auf ihrem Bauch. ; Pass-auf-Bärchi (Take Care Bear): kümmert sich gerne um andere. Sie sorgt dafür, dass alle gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Pass-auf-Bärchi war früher orangefarben mit einem roten, lachenden Apfel. Inzwischen wurde ihr Aussehen total verändert. Heute hat sie ein lila Fell und ein Herz, das einen Stern umarmt, auf ihrem Bauch. ; Harmoniebärchi (Harmony Bear): mag Musik und zeigt gerne den Menschen, wie man zusammen auskommt. Ihrer Meinung nach sollten sich alle gut miteinander verstehen und nie mehr streiten. Harmoniebärchi hat blaulila Fell und eine lachende Blume auf ihrem Bauch. In den 80er Jahren hatte sie stattdessen drei herzförmige Noten. ; Tagtraumbärchi (Daydream Bear): ist nicht immer ganz bei der Sache, sondern träumt vor sich hin. Weil sie in ihrer Fantasiewelt ist und nicht aufpasst, läuft oft etwas schief. Tagtraumbärchi hat ein graublaues Fell und einen herzförmigen Planeten auf ihrem Bauch. Früher wurde sie mit zwei Herzluftballons dargestellt. ; Waldfreunde-Bärchi (Forest Friend Bear): wurde speziell für den britischen World Wildlife Fund entwickelt. Seine Aufgabe ist es die Wälder und die darin lebenden Tiere zu beschützen. Waldfreunde-Bärchi hat ein orangefarbenes Fell und eine Waldszene auf seinem Bauch, bei der ein Bär und ein Hase mit Bäumen im Hintergrund abgebildet wird. Es wird auch Umweltbärchi genannt. ; Meeresfreunde-Bärchi (Sea Friend Bear): wurde ebenfalls wie Waldfreunde-Bärchi extra für den britischen Naturschutzbund World Wildlife Fund entworfen. Er bewacht die Meere und deren Bewohner. Meeresfreunde-Bärchi hat ein hellblaues Fell und eine Sonne über einer Welle auf seinem Bauch. Buffalobärchi (Buffalo-Bear): ist ein sehr faules Bärchi der nur spielen im Kopf hat. Die neuen Bärchis ; Schüchternheitsbärchi (Bashful Heart Bear): ist ziemlich still und zurückhaltend. Aber er beweist auch, dass man schüchtern sein kann und dass man trotzdem von anderen gemocht wird. Schüchternheitsbärchi hat ein blaugrünes Fell und eine Regenbogenwolke, die ein Herz verdeckt, auf seinem Bauch. ; Amerika-Bärchi (America Cares Bear): ist ausgesprochen patriotisch und liebt Amerika über alles. Allerdings ist er auch nur in Amerika erhältlich. Amerika-Bärchi hat ein weißes Fell und Sternschnuppe in den Farben der amerikanischen Flagge auf seinem Bauch. ; Tu-Dein-Bestes-Bärchi (Do-Your-best Bear): versucht immer sein Bestes zu tun und gibt niemals auf. Wenn jemand in Schwierigkeiten gerät, sorgt er dafür, dass man sein Ziel erreicht. Sein größtes Ziel ist es einen Drachen fliegen zu lassen. Tu-Dein-Bestes-Bärchi hat ein hellgrünes Fell und einen bunten Drachen auf seinem Bauch. ; Bester-Freund-Bärchi (Best Friend Bear): will mit allen gut, wenn nicht so gar bester Freund sein. Sie mag es, wenn alle gut miteinander auskommen und sich verstehen. Bester-Freund-Bärchi hat ein lila Fell und einen Regenbogen, an dessen Enden ein lachendes Herz und ein lachender Stern ist, auf ihrem Bauch. ; Dankeschön-Bärchi (Thanks-a-lot Bear): freut sich über jede nette Geste und bedankt sich bei seinen Freunden dafür. Er zeigt, wie wichtig es ist seiner Familie und seinen Freunden auch mal Danke zu sagen. Dankeschön-Bärchi hat ein hellblaues Fell und eine Sternschnuppe auf seinem Bauch. ; Hoffnungsbärchi (Hopeful Heart Bear): gibt nie die Hoffnung auf, dass doch alles gut wird. Egal wie hoffnungslos etwas ausschauen mag, mit etwas Hoffnung und Glauben gelingt es ihr doch noch. Hoffnungsbärchi hat ein magentafarbenes Fell und ein strahlendes Herz auf ihrem Bauch. Die Cousins Die Cousins der Glücksbärchis leben im Wald der Gefühle und kommen sofort herbei, wenn die Glücksbärchis in Schwierigkeiten stecken. Auch sie haben wie die Glücksbärchis eine eigene Farbe und ein Symbol auf dem Bauch, mit dem sie Glücksstrahlen aussenden können. Die Cousins sind insgesamt 13 unterschiedliche Tiere. ; Leo Löwenherz (Brave Heart): ist der Chef der Cousins und bestimmt, was zu tun ist. Selbst bei der größten Gefahr ist er sehr mutig und steht seinen Freunden bei. Der orangebraune Löwe Leo Löwenherz hat ein großes rotes Herz mit einer Krone auf seinem Bauch. ; Affe Klettermax (Playful Heart): möchte am liebsten jede freie Minute spielen und irgendwelchen Blödsinn treiben. Er ist immer lustig und für jeden Spaß zu haben. Der orangefarbene Affe Klettermax hat ein Herz mit Konfetti und einer Tröte auf seinem Bauch. ; Watschel Paddelherz (Cozy Heart): ist immer mit ganzem Herzen dabei, wenn jemand Hilfe braucht. Sie ist sehr lieb und beschützt gerne die Anderen. Der helllila Pinguin Watschel Paddelherz hat ein Herz mit einer Wollmütze auf ihrem Bauch. ; Waschbär Schlauherz (Bright Heart): ist ausgesprochen schlau und kann auch schwere Probleme lösen. Außerdem denkt er gerne nach und erfindet immer wieder neue Geräte. Der lila Waschbär Schlauherz hat eine herzförmige Glühbirne auf seinem Bauch. ; Dumbo Großherz (Lotsa Heart): ist sehr stark und mutig. Mit seinem lauten Trompeten schlägt er Feinde mühelos in die Flucht, allerdings erschreckt er sich manchmal auch selbst dabei. Durch seinen lieben und etwas schüchternen Charakter ist er sehr beliebt. Der rosa Elefant Dumbo Großherz hat ein mit Herzen geschmücktes Gewicht auf seinem Bauch. ; Bunny Sauseherz (Swift Heart): ist immer schnell zur Stelle, wenn sie jemand braucht. Sie liebt es Rennen zu laufen und manchmal ist sie ein wenig zu vorschnell und überstürzt die Dinge, aber sie schafft es immer wieder alles zum Guten zu wenden. Der blaue Hase Bunny Sauseherz hat ein geflügeltes Herz auf ihrem Bauch. ; Lämmlein Sanftherz (Gentle Heart): ist sehr still und zurückhaltend, aber auch sehr gutherzig. Auch wenn sie sehr schüchtern ist, ist sie doch für ihre Freunde da und steht ihnen bei. Das hellgrüne Lämmlein Sanftherz hat ein rotes, herzförmiges Kissen auf ihrem Bauch. ; Hündchen Treuherz (Loyal Heart): ist immer ehrlich, aufrichtig und loyal zu seinen Freunden. Er hilft ihnen auch gerne weiter, wenn sie in Not sind. Das blaue Hündchen Treuherz hat eine herzförmige Medaille auf seinem Bauch. ; Kätzchen Stolzherz (Proud Heart): versucht immer ihr Bestes zu geben, damit ihr auch alles perfekt gelingt. Sie steht den Anderen bei, wenn etwas nicht gleich so klappt, wie es sollte. Das gelbe Kätzchen Stolzherz hat einen rosa Stern mit einem Herzen im Innern auf ihrem Bauch. ; Schweinchen Wonneherz (Treat Heart): das Spendierschwein ist ein echtes Schleckermaul, denn sie liebt Süßigkeiten. Außerdem feiert sie gern Feste und ist immer bereit bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Das gelbe Schweinchen Wonneherz hat eine große Eistüte auf ihrem Bauch. ; Rossi Edelherz (Noble Heart): Ist sozusagen der Vater der Glücksbärchi Cousins. Er achtet auf den Wald der Gefühle und beschützt die Cousins, seit diese Babys waren. Das bunte, meist altrosa dargestellte Pferd Edelherz hat ein buntes Herz mit einem Stern im Innern auf seinem Bauch. Rossi Edelherz ist überwiegend in der Nähe seiner besten Freundin Mut Bärchi/Treue Bärchi. Genau wie diese bekam auch er sein Zeichen vom großen Mond. ; Perfect und Polite Panda: Die Geschwister leben gemeinsam im paradiesischen Tal. Sie ergänzen sich so perfekt, dass sie immer in Reimen sprechen und ihre Sätze gegenseitig beenden. Die Beiden tauchen nur in einer Episode der Serie auf. Perfect Panda hat einen Stern auf seinem Bauch, während Polite Panda eine Rose auf ihrem Bauch hat. Perfect und Polite Panda zählen zu den Glücksbärchis. Zwischen Polite Panda und Glücksbärchi scheint es eine ganz besondere Beziehung zu geben. Die Feinde ; Nicholas und der böse Geist (The Evil Spirit): sind die Feinde im ersten Glücksbärchi-Film, denn der böse Geist versucht mit Nicholas' Hilfe die Liebe der Menschen in Hass um zuwandeln. ; Zaubermax (The Dark Heart): Der Bösewicht stellt sich im zweiten Film den Glücksbärchis entgegen. Er will das Mädchen Christy dazu bringen die Glücksbärchis zu fangen, damit er das Herzbärchiland zerstören kann. ; Der böse Zauberer (Wizard): will im dritten Film der neue König des Wunderlands werden und hat deshalb von seinen Gehilfen Dim und Dumb die Prinzessin entführen lassen. ; Prof. Kaltherz (Prof Coldheart): und sein Gehilfe Frostbeule (Frostbite) wollen in der ersten Serie die Welt am liebsten einfrieren, denn dann existieren auch solche Gefühle wie Liebe nicht mehr. Ab und zu hilft auch Tante Frosta (Aunt Frosty) bei diesen Plänen mit. ; Dr. Angst (Dr. Fright): Einer von den Dienern von Meister Herzlos, der versucht die Glücksbärchis und die Menschen mit Hilfe von Angst und Schrecken zu besiegen. ; Meister Herzlos (No Heart): will zusammen mit seinem Gehilfen Biestli (Beastly) und seiner Nichte Schreihals (Shrieky) den Glücksbärchis ins Handwerk pfuschen. Immer wenn sie etwas Gutes tun wollen, versucht er es zu verhindern. ; Poupy und Kuikpol: Dieses Duo sind die meistgefürchteten Feinde der Glücksbärchies. Poupy der große Lügenbaron und die Geldschlange Kuikpol, streben seit Jahrhunderten danach, das Reich der Glücksbärchies zu chaotisieren. ; Biestli (Beastly): Als Diener von Meister Herzlos ist er in der Zeichentrickserie ständig unterwegs um die Glücksbärchis zu fangen. ; Schreihals (Shrieky): Schreihals ist die Nichte von Meister Herzlos. Gemeinsam mit ihrem "Haustier" Beastly versucht sie immer die Glücksbärchis zu fangen, damit ihr Onkel nach einem Weg suchen kann die Glücksstrahlen umzukehren. Die Filme Inzwischen gibt es insgesamt fünf große Glücksbärchi-Filme: Der Glücksbärchi-Film, Die Glücksbärchis im Abenteuerland, Die Glücksbärchis – Abenteuer im Wunderland, Die Glücksbärchis – Die Reise ins Land Scherze-viel und Die Glücksbärchis – Der große Wunsch. Der Glücksbärchi-Film (The Care Bears’ Movie) * Regie: Arna Selznick * Laufzeit: 72 Minuten * Produktion: Kanada 1985. Während Geheimnisbärchi und Freundschaftsbärchi die beiden Waisenkinder Kim und Jason ins Herzbärchireich holen, damit sie von dort aus neue Eltern für die Beiden finden, möchte sich Schmusebärchi um den einsamen Zauberlehrling Nicholas kümmern. Doch Nicholas befreit versehentlich den bösen Geist aus einem Buch, der sofort Besitz von Nicholas ergreift und die Gefühle der Menschen vergiften will. Da die Liebe in der Welt durch den Zauber immer mehr verschwindet, gerät auch das Wolkenland in Gefahr. So funktioniert der Regenbogenrettungsstrahl nicht mehr und die Kinder Kim und Jason landen mit ihren beiden Bärchis nicht auf der Erde, sondern im Wald der Gefühle, wo sie die Cousins kennenlernen. Die restlichen Bärchis machen sich mit ihrem Wolkenschiff auf die Suche nach den Verschwundenen und treffen unterwegs auch einige Cousins. Gemeinsam ziehen alle los, um den bösen Geist aufzuhalten und Nicholas aus dessen Bann zu befreien. Nachdem die Gefahr gebannt ist, werden die Cousins in die Familie der Glücksbärchis aufgenommen und erhalten ihre Glücksstrahlensymbole. Die Glücksbärchis im Abenteuerland 2 (The Care Bears’ Movie 2 – A new Generation) * Regie: Dale Schott * Laufzeit: 77 Minuten * Produktion: USA 1986. Der Film spielt während der Kinderzeit der Glücksbärchis und ihrer Cousins. Treuebärchi und Rossi-Edelherz haben beim Babysitten alle Hände voll zu tun. Die Geschwister Dawn und John sind aus ihrem Ferienlager weggelaufen, weil sie bei den Campwettspielen immer verlieren und von anderen geärgert werden. Aber sie verlaufen sich im Wald und natürlich kommen ihnen die Glücksbärchis zur Hilfe. Doch während die Dawn und John geholfen werden kann, ist ein anderes Mädchen aus dem Camp in Schwierigkeiten. Der Bösewicht Zauber Max macht dem Mädchen Christy ein Angebot, wenn sie ihm hilft die Glücksbärchis zu fangen, sorgt er dafür, dass sie alle Wettbewerbe gewinnt. Der Film widerspricht dem ersten Film. Während im ersten Film die Bärchis den Wald der Gefühle und die Tiere dort erst im Erwachsenenalter kennenlernen, sind hier Tiere und Bärchis schon als Kinder zusammen und kennen auch den Wald der Gefühle bereits. Die Glücksbärchis – Abenteuer im Wunderland (The Care Bears’ Adventures in Wonderland) * Regie: Raymond Jafelice * Laufzeit: 73 Minuten * Produktion: USA 1987. In diesem Film geraten die Glücksbärchis mitten in Lewis Carroll’s Alice im Wunderland. Das weiße Kaninchen taucht im Herzbärchireich auf, um seinen Neffen Bunny Sauseherz um Hilfe zu bitten. Denn der böse Zauberer hat die Prinzessin des Wunderlands entführt und will nun selbst König werden. Während sie überall nach der Prinzessin suchen, finden die Bärchis das Mädchen Alice, das glaubt nicht besonders oder einzigartig zu sein. Da Alice der verschwundenen Prinzessin so ähnlich sieht, soll sie deren Platz im Wunderland bis zu ihrer Rückkehr einnehmen. Doch der geheime Eingang ins Wunderland wird vom bösen Zauberer zerstört, so dass sie erst in den Herzpalast müssen. Die Gehilfen des Zauberers Dim und Dumb versuchen alles um die Bärchis aufzuhalten. Die Glücksbärchis – Die Reise ins Land Scherze-viel (The Care Bears – Journey to Joke-a-lot) * Regie: Mike Fallows * Laufzeit: 78 Minuten * Produktion: USA/Kanada 2004. Bei diesem Film handelt es sich um eine Computer-Animation. Sonnenscheinbärchi treibt weiterhin seine Scherze im Herzbärchiland, die allerdings schiefgehen. Weil er deswegen so enttäuscht ist, macht er sich auf die Suche nach einem Ort, wo man seine Späße schätzt und mit ihm lacht. Schon bald gelangt er ins Land Scherze-viel und ist dort gleich so beliebt, dass er zum König des Landes ernannt wird. Die anderen Glücksbärchis vermissen ihren Freund aber so sehr, dass sie sich auf den Weg machen, ihn zurückzuholen. Die Glücksbärchis – Der Große Wunsch (The Care Bears Big Wish Movie) * Regie: Larry Jacobs, Ron Pitts. * Laufzeit: 75 Minuten * Produktion: USA 2005. Auch dieser Film wurde computer-animiert. Wunschbärchi hat das Gefühl, dass die anderen Bärchis ihre Wünsche nicht so Ernst nehmen. Deswegen will sie zusammen mit ihrem Wünschestern Twinkers andere Bären finden, die sich genauso gerne etwas wünschen wie sie selbst. Durch Twinkers Wunschzauber erscheinen drei neue Bärchifreunde. Die Serien Von den Glücksbärchis und ihren Cousins gibt es drei verschiedene Serien. Die Glücksbärchis 1985 erschien die von Nervana Limited produzierte Serie Die Glücksbärchis, die 11 Folgen und zwei Specials umfasst. : US-Erstausstrahlung: Vom 14. September bis 23. November 1985. : Deutsche Erstausstrahlung: Ab 5. Dezember 1987 auf RTLplus Die Glücksbärchi-Familie 1985–1987 entwickelte auch DIC Entertainment eine weitere Serie unter dem Titel Die Glücksbärchi-Familie (auch Die himmlischen Teddybären, engl. ), die sich aus 46 Folgen und einem Special zusammensetzt. Special Das Special Die Glücksbärchi und der Nussknacker (Care Bears Nutcracker) wurde 1988 produziert und dauert 65 Minuten. Die Glücksbärchis treffen die Geschwister Anna und Peter, die zusammen mit dem Nussknacker ins Spielzeugland wollen. Denn der böse Wesir des Landes will es unter seine Herrschaft bringen und natürlich sind die Bärchis dazu bereit, den Bösewicht aufzuhalten. Glücksbärchis 2007 erschien in die USA eine weitere Serie unter dem Namen The Care Bears '', welche im März 2009 unter dem Titel Glücksbärchis (Care Bears) im KIKA in Deutschland Fernsehpremiere hatte. Specials Das erste Special ist der 30minütige Film '''Die Glücksbärchis im Land ohne Gefühle (The Care Bears in The Land Without Feelings)', der bereits 1983 gezeichnet wurde. Hier treffen die Glücksbärchis zum ersten Mal auf ihren Gegner Professor Kaltherz. Der Junge Kevin, der nicht mit dem Umzug seiner Familie einverstanden ist, läuft von Zuhause fort und gerät in die Hände von Prof. Kaltherz, der ihn zu seinem Sklaven macht. Gemeinsam mit Kevins Freundin Donna müssen die Glücksbärchis den Jungen retten. Das zweite Special ist ebenfalls ein 30minütiger Film Die Glücksbärchis gegen die Gleichgültigkeitsmaschine (The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine), der 1984 produziert wurde. Auch hier ist Prof. Kaltherz der Bösewicht der Geschichte. Der kleine Paul wird wegen seiner Basteleien von den anderen Kindern geärgert und will sich an ihnen rächen. Prof. Kaltherz zwingt Paul dazu seine Gleichgültigkeitsmaschine zu reparieren, mit der er alle Kinder einfrieren will. Nur die Glücksbärchis können jetzt noch helfen. Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite der Glückbärchis (englisch) * [http://www.kika.de/scripts/fernsehen/a_z/index.cfm?b=g&a=2&i=1397 Seite des KiKA zur Serie Glücksbärchies] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Trickfigur Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie